1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless multimedia data distribution system and an operating method of the distribution system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multimedia data distribution system and an operating method of the multimedia data distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a popular wireless networking technology that allows electronic devices to exchange data wirelessly (using radio waves) through either an infrastructure Access Point (AP) or peer-to-peer connections over a local area network while enabling high-speed Internet connections. In an infrastructure AP based Wi-Fi multimedia data distribution system, all multimedia devices must be connected to an infrastructure AP. The source device first transmits multimedia contents to the infrastructure AP it is associated with, and the infrastructure AP in turn redirects the multimedia content to the intended destination device(s).
Therefore, for a conventional Wi-Fi data distribution system to operate, each of the devices needs to have a public IP address and a Wi-Fi infrastructure AP must be presented in the system. In other words, a Wi-Fi infrastructure AP based multimedia data distribution system will not be able to function when Wi-Fi infrastructure AP is absent.